PROPHECY
by Davidd216
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldemort a gagné la Guerre, le seul espoir de l'humanité repose sur une jeune fille. Un enfant différent des autres. Une arme dont le camp de la lumière a besoin pour gagner, quitte à la sacrifier. Mais, le seigneur des ténèbres se lance à la recherche de celle qui causera sa perte. Une enfant, une prophétie un destin Son unique chance de survivre est de mourir.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

Ceci est la deuxième fanfiction que j'écris, et la première concernant Harry Potter.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je ne possède aucun personnage d'Harry Potter, hormis ceux créés par moi (OC), ni aucune particule de cet univers.

Tout ceci appartient à l'unique JK ROWLING

 _PS : Un petit trésor se cache parfois dans le lot_

Concernant cette histoire, c'est donc un UA, dans lequel Voldemort a gagné la Guerre, et cherche une arme. La seule arme qui serait capable de le détruire. Mais l'autre camp aussi la cherche, dans le but de le détruire.

Je ne sais pas encore où cette histoire va nous mener, à vrai dire, je n'en ai même aucune idée.

Mais, tout de même, bonne lecture à tous/toutes :

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _L'enfant qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra de ceux qui l'ont trois fois défié, lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Je n'ai rien demandé, mais on m'a désignée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils devraient attendre encore longtemps.

 _Et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore._

J'ai été amenée à le combattre, à y laisser ma propre vie s'il le fallait, pourvu que j'en emporte le plus possible avec moi. Et le seul pouvoir que j'ai, est celui de l'amour.

 _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Je suis destinée à mourir de sa main, et lui de la mienne. Mais j'ignorais encore que j'en serais incapable. J'étais une arme dont le seul et unique pouvoir de destruction, m'empêchait de tuer qui que ce soit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

 **Les origines du mal**

Sofia Winterfield n'était pas une jeune fille comme les autres. Elle avait ce je ne sais quoi d'étrange qui l'éloignait des autres. Les yeux marron, le teint basané et les cheveux méditerranéens, elle avait gardé les traits de son enfance. Mais outre le visage enfantin, elle avait gardé avec bien d'autres choses, dont de nombreux secrets, qui elle le savait, s'ils étaient découverts, feraient bien plus de mal qu'on pouvait l'imaginer.

Personne ne voulait être ami avec Sofia Winterfield. Une adolescente de treize ans qui était solitaire, à qui il arrivait de parler avec les animaux, mais surtout, dont on ne connaissait rien. Elle avait emménagé dans une maison victorienne de la banlieue d'Edinburgh trois mois auparavant. Ses parents, Mike et Tina avaient voulu qu'elle s'intègre plus facilement à sa nouvelle vie, et pour se faire, l'avaient inscrite dans la meilleure école privée de Grande Bretagne.

L'uniforme du collège était simple, une jupe noir qui arrivait aux genoux, une chemise blanche, la cravate, et un blaser ou était brodé l'écusson du collège. Sofia avait reçu de ses parents la meilleure éducation possible, elle était intelligente et cultivée, et parlait couramment deux langues étrangères. Ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle apprenne le latin, prétendant que cela pouvait toujours être utile.

Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque de sa maison, pièce qu'elle arpentait de long en large à la recherche de la perle rare. Ses parents avaient eux-mêmes hérité de nombreux vieux ouvrages qui dataient du XIVe et XVe siècle. Certains d'entre eux étaient encore plus vieux, et parlaient de sujets plus frivoles et rocambolesques, des légendes urbaines.

Sofia avait également appris la musique, et jouait depuis six ans du violoncelle, et jouait dans l'orchestre de l'école. Elle faisait également partie du club de théâtre dans lequel elle tenait pour la majeure partie du temps le premier rôle. Oui ses parents avaient voulu parfaire son éducation, mais en compensation de cette « générosité », ils étaient exigeants avec elle. Elle ne se devait pas seulement d'être douée, mais exceller dans tous les domaines.

Que ce soit l'art, les sciences, l'histoire, les langues, ou même le sport. Sofia ne comprenait pas bien la raison de toute cette attention particulière, mais ses parents semblaient considérer qu'elle devait être préparée, prête. Mais prête à quoi ? Sofia l'ignorait.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que elle se devait d'être parfaite. Elle ne voyait que rarement ses parents, passant tout son temps dans l'internat de son école, et le peu de temps qu'elle passait chez elle, il arrivait souvent que ceux-ci ne partent, prétextant qu'ils avaient une réunion très importante, sans pourtant laisser couler le moindre détail. Pendant ce temps, elle avait interdiction de sortir, et devait étudier pour les prochains examens.

De toute manière, à quoi bon sortir ? Elle n'avait aucun ami, personne ne voulait être ami avec elle. Et pour cause, elle était parfaite. Parfaite à tous les niveaux, et tellement étrange. Et ses parents n'avaient certainement pas aidé les choses. Elle était la seule élève à ne pas dormir dans le dortoir, mais possédait une chambre à elle toute seule. De plus, elle prenait des cours particuliers le soir, ce qui diminuait encore le temps qu'elle passait au près des autres, et ne l'aidait certainement pas à s'intégrer.

Mais ses parents ne semblaient pas s'intéresser au fait qu'elle ait ou non des amis. A quoi servaient-ils au fond ? Il fallait seulement qu'elle soit prête. C'est parents le lui avaient toujours dit, prête pour l'avenir. A treize ans, Sofia ignorait de quel avenir pouvaient-ils bien parler. Ceux-ci avaient toujours été froids avec elle, Sofia avait supposé que c'était à mettre sur le compte de la distance.

Ne les voyant que rarement, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de développer des sentiments envers leur fille. Sofia avait conscience que ses parents lui avaient offert toutes ses chances, elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour réussir, et cela compensait leur froideur, et exigence. Aucune erreur n'était tolérée de leur part.

* * *

La journée la plus chaude s'abattait sur la ville, et les vacances d'été se rapprochaient inexorablement. Sofia ignorait tout de ce que ses parents avaient prévu pour elle. Ils rentraient d'un voyage d'affaire en Écosse, dont une nouvelle fois, elle ignorait tout, et elle rentrait ce soir là chez elle.

Sofia sortit du bâtiment, les joues en feu. Les autres élèves se moquaient d'elle, sans arrêt, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Mais, ces temps-ci, ils semblaient avoir redoublé d'efforts, pour lui faire mal.

Elle traversa la rue, marchant toujours le plus vite possible. Il lui faudrait au moins une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver chez elle. Elle avait pris le temps de se changer avant de partir, et avait enfilé un jupe, une paire de sandales, et un chemisier à fleurs.

Ses parents exigeaient d'elle qu'elle ait une tenue impeccable. Sofia ne savait pas si c'était par souci d'argent ou tout simplement dans la même optique que toute sa vie, qu'elle ne fasse aucune erreur.

Elle traversait à présent le parc, et observa avec surprise le ciel commençait à se couvrir, en plein après-midi. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans ce qui était à présent un terrain vague, l'air se refroidissait, et Sofia se sentit frissonner.

Le ciel à présent couvert d'une épaisse brume grise lui semblait effrayant.

-Regardez qui voilà, annonça une voix grave.

Sofia sursauta et se retourna, elle était à présent entourée d'une quinzaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées, habillées en noir. Elle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine, et fut brusquement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, ses yeux allant et venant sur chacune des silhouettes, mais toutes portaient des masques. Elle ne parvenait qu'à distinguer leurs yeux sombres.

\- C'est elle ? demanda l'un d'eux sans parvenir à savoir lequel avait posé la question.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air si dangereuse que ça, nargua un autre. Ce n'est qu'une gamine.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à ses allures innocentes, elle est bien plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît.

Sofia était trop mue par la peur pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, les lèvres sèches, la sueur coulant sur son front. Elle ne savait pas de quoi parlaient les silhouettes, et il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de fuir, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? demanda un autre qui était à côté d'elle.

Sofia, terrorisée, n'avait pas vu que le cercle des silhouettes s'était resserré autour d'elle, ne laissant plus le moindre espace entre eux.

\- Le seigneur a demandé à ce qu'on la lui rapporte sans l'avoir touchée, il la veut intacte.

\- Et si elle tente de s'enfuir ?

Les hommes continuaient à parler d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un objet, ou bien trop stupide pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Sofia sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus, à qui voulaient-ils l'emmener. Quand elle vit un homme se rapprocher encore d'elle, elle ouvrit la bouche, desséchée, prête pousser un cri, mais aucun son ne sortit.

C'était comme si sa voix refusait de sortir, bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle retenta à nouveau, échoua, essaya, échoua. Autour d'elle, le rire des hommes fusaient, se moquant de ses pitoyables efforts pour appeler à l'aide.

\- Le seigneur souhaite qu'on la lui rapporte, sans trop l'abîmer. Il veut pouvoir lui parler, et qu'elle soit reconnaissable.

Une des silhouettes s'avança, et Sofia ne put s'empêcher de reculer, déclenchant nouveau le rire des hommes, mais son dos accula finalement contre quelque chose de dur, qu'elle identifia comme un torse.

Elle se retourna, et vit à travers les fentes du masque, des yeux qui étincelaient cruellement. Sofia tenta de courir, mais l'homme lui attrapa sèchement le poignet, ricanant.

\- Lestrange, surveille tes manières. Il serait regrettable pour toi qu'elle finisse comme les Longdubat…

Il y eut un éclair, et Sofia, sans parvenir à s'échapper, fut frappée dans le dos et s'effondra au sol, incapable du moindre mouvement, ne serait-ce que cligner les yeux. Un coup de pied la retourna sur le dos, et elle poussa un gémissement qui resta coincé dans sa gorge. Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle vit avec horreur, les silhouettes se rapprochaient d'elle en la regardant comme une marchandise.

Sofia essaya de bouger, mais son corps était figé, comme s'il était écrasé par un poids lourd. Incapable de bouger, de parler, de faire quoi que ce soit, prise au piège, sans aucune fuite possible. Elle ne pouvait que prier que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi.

\- Regardez là, elle est morte de peur. Je me demande ce que le maître peut lui trouver.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Nott, le seigneur la veut, un point c'est tout.

\- Une fois qu'il aura fini avec elle, il nous laissera nous amuser un peu.

\- Après ton échec cuisant, j'en doute Goyle. Ton fils n'a pas été capable de faire la mission du maître. S'il ne vous tue pas, toi et lui, tu auras de la chance.

\- Ca suffit, trancha un autre homme d'un ton cassant. Ramassez là, et on l'emmène.

Sofia vit avec horreur, une silhouette se rapprochait d'elle et la soulever à bras le corps, la portant dans ses bras comme s'il elle n'était qu'un sac. Les larmes perlant aux yeux, et elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un _pop_ quand quelqu'un lança :

\- Ils sont là, prends la gamine et tire-toi !

Elle sentit qu'on lui enfonçait un bout de bois dans le cou, et fut bientôt incapable de respirer. Des taches apparaissant dans son champ de vision, elle n'eut le temps que de voir deux lueurs rouges, avant que les ténèbres ne l'emportent.

 ** _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous aura plu. On en saura d'avantage dans le second, que ce soit sur Sofia, ses parents, les « silhouettes » (même si je me doute que vous savez de qui il s'agit)…_**

 ** _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et de me suivre. Bonne lecture, et bonnes vacances_** ** _J_** ** _!_**


End file.
